The current study is designed to define the clinical characteristics of HIV-infected pregnant women, to determine the HIV-specific clinical care offered to them, and to evaluate the potential for participation of these women in perinatal clinical trials. In addition, a 6 month follow-up pediatric data collection form will be completed in order to determine perinatal HIV transmission rates in this population of women and infants.